


I'll treat him better than she can

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of a daddy kink, Riding, Smut, Voyeurism, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: Tyler catches Josh in the act after he hears his name being whimpered blissfully beside him.AKA The work of sin no one asked for.





	

Hotel night.

 

These are Tyler and Josh's favorite days or I guess you could say nights on tour. From the small snack bar downstairs to the soft king beds that lie next to a window giving a beautiful view of the city around them. Of course Josh couldn't leave out the pool as an activity but he hated it. He hated watching as the cool water runs down Tyler's tanned skin, The way he runs his hands through his wet brown locks. He hates that he's with Jenna but he's just going to except he can't have everything he wants. But the only thing he really wants is Tyler.

 

"You okay dude? You're not swimming...Kinda takes the whole word out of the action." Tyler giggles. God that laugh. Josh could write an entire album based on the gorgeous noises that boy can make. Josh nods "Yeah, I-uh I'm good." He dives under the water and watches Tyler's body swim above him as he processes all the dirty thoughts of what he wants to do to him right now.

~~

Tyler groans under his breath as Josh comes out of the shower. He had to wash out the reeking smell of chlorine out of his hair (And try his best to wash out his shame but it stay on). "What?" Josh laughs at Tyler irritated face "You never.." He sighs after looking Josh's body up and down, Josh's heart could've stopped by the way he beamed at him. "You just never dry off all the way. It's kinda irritating."   
Josh smirks at the thought of Tyler noticing his body. "Why should it bother you any? I mean it's not like you're going to touch me." Josh takes an extra towel to ruffle his yellow fluff around bit. "What if I wanted to?" Josh chokes at Tyler remark and he could've swore he saw Tyler bit his lip at the corner of his eye.

After a few minutes of silence Tyler stands up and looks at Josh lustfully."I'm gonna go to the lobby to get some red bull or something, D'ya need anything?" You. Josh thinks to himself, he shakes his head in reply to not scare his friend off. Oh...That's right, Friend.  
"Ya sure? Cuz it's not a hassle for me to-" "I'm fine." Josh speaks a bit louder than he had planned but it doesn't seem to matter as Tyler grabs his room key off the small table and he leaves the room. "See ya in a few minutes."

Josh sighs as Tyler shuts the door, He needs a moment for himself. Not that he wanted to be away form Tyler, Just that he couldn't keep a straight face while trying to hide his obvious boner behind a thin hotel towel. He unwraps the towel and searches for a pair of boxers and sweatpants. He sits down on the hotel bed and lies back against the cold blankets before letting his finger tips graze against his V-line.

No. Tyler's going to be back in a moment, He can't.

~~

Tyler had came back no less than 2 minutes and they settled down watching Fight club. Sharing a bed's nothing new to them but Josh feels so uncomfortable. He watches as Tyler squirms around in his sleep. He's too cute to not look at, Josh has become insomniac over the past few weeks but he hasn't came to terms to tell anyone. He continues watching his favorite flic before Tyler moans in his "deep rest". Josh groans hearing that noise. It's such a beautiful sound.

He slowly shoves his hand under the waistband of his sweats and he palms his pulsing erection. Replaying that noise in his head pours along with the image of him shoving his cock down the small boy's throat and watching his hazel eyes water up as he slams against his gag reflex. Josh would look into his eyes and listen to him moan like a slut around his throbbing member makes Josh let out a small moan. He tuck his bottom lip under his tiger growl teeth as he skillfully tease his head through his soaked boxers.

As quiet as he can he pushes his pants and boxers far enough for his member to spring free, He moans as it slaps against his stomach, leaking a small pool of pre-cum against his heated skin. He grabs the bas and throws his head back and he pulls his wrist up and brings it down again. He lets out small whimpers of need as he imagines Tyler's mouth flexing around him and his tongue swirling around the tip. Hallowing out his cheeks and sucking roughly while making eye contact, Josh almost moans loud enough to wake everyone in the hotel.

"Ah~ God...T-Tyler. Oh~ J-Just like that!" He moans under breath as he thinks about how flushed his face would be from being used and how he would moan, sending vibrations through his cock and up his spine. His hips are no longer in control as they start to buck into his fist. Josh bites his lip so hard he feels the skin busting under the sharp edges but he doesn't care. He just cares about cumming without waking the gift from god beside him. Little did he know that Tyler has just opened his eyes.

He was about to move but hears the sounds of skin slapping against skin and Josh's breath hitching. "Mhm! T-Ty...Go easy for daddy...Mm~Oh!" Tyler was going to snap awake and confront him if this weren't what he had wanted. He pretends to be asleep and moves on his side to face Josh, He keeps his eyes closed but open them just a bit to see Josh's scared reaction.

He can see his blurred red face smothered in sweat. How can something so angelic be so sinful? Josh hesitates before letting go of his length. He shouldn't be doing this. Thinking of fucking his best friend while he sleeps next to him. Tyler doesn't want him to stop. He opens his eyes and watches and Josh goes to tuck himself back into his pants but Tyler grabs his wrists "I wanna see you cum Joshie. It's okay." 

Josh's eyes widen "I-I-I Wasn't...Tyler I didn-" Tyler smiles at his nervousness "It's okay Joshie. I know, I want to pleasure you." Josh's eyebrows furrow at him, He wasn't delusional was he? "What was I doing to you?" Tyler snakes his slender fingers around Josh's base and tugs lightly. "Hmm?" Josh's head throws back again "Ty...D-Don't stop." Tyler looked up at him "I asked a question." Josh quivers a bit before opening his eyes and looking down at Tyler's hand working at his pulsing cock.

"Y-You were...~Uh!" He thrusts up into Tyler's fist. Tyler yanks at his cock harder "I was doing what?" Josh moaned as he spoke "You were taking my cock, So, so beautiful. AH~ SO GOOD!" Tyler lets go of his member and looks up at him lustfully. "N-No Tyler. PleASE don't stop!" Tyler nods as he tugs his shorts off and climbs onto his waist. "Don't worry. I won't." He smiles as he leans into josh and lets his soft pink lips press lightly against Josh's.

Josh wraps his arm around Tyler waist while the other glides up his back and into the back of his hair. Josh lowers his arm to tease around Ty's small hole. He jumps a bit before sinking down onto Josh's fingers. He moans quietly as he bounces on his digits, Josh moans at the sight of Tyler working himself on top of him. His cheek burn a bright tone of pink as Josh scissors his fingers inside of the boy. "I-I'm ready Baby. I don't need anymore." Josh bites his lip at the word 'Baby'.

Tyler leans into Josh's chest as he lowers himself slowly onto Josh's throbbing member. Tyler lets out small whimpers as Josh pushes his full length inside of him. He hesitates any movements, Not wanting to hurt him and let him have patience to get used to his size so he slowly pulls out and pushed back in at the same pace.

"Oh! God, Jishwa y-you feel so good." Josh hums in response since he's at a loss of words. His hips thrust up against Tyler's skin and slap perfectly against each other. Josh loves the noises Tyler's ass makes as It slaps against his thighs and how Tyler moans so quietly it's almost a small cry or a whisper. Josh's lips attack Tyler's neck and suck harshly at the tender skin. He could be doing it to get a rise out of the boy or just to simply and proudly claim what's his.

"H-Harder JishwaAAAAH!" He yelps as josh furiously pushes into him. He doesn't hesitate this time, He knows Tyler's body is his to use for the night so he proudly flips him over onto his back and slams harder in his loosened hole. Tyler holds his legs to his chest as Josh finds the spot he's been searching for and prays to god he never forgets the scream that erupts from his lips. He's heard him scream before on stage but this was one that made his whole body go weak.

"Ah! Ty...I'm so close!" Tyler brings one of his hands up to Josh's cheek and holds onto it as he looks him in the eye "Cum for me Joshie! Oh~!" Josh wants to scream at the top of lungs but soonly muffles it in between the crook of Tyler's neck and comes loose as his hips thrust erratically into the boy until his orgasm flushes over his whole body. Tyler moans at the feeling of Josh's warm cum fill him inside and throws his head back. 

Josh's hips cease all motion and he lazily brings his hand up to jerk off Tyler's throbbing cock. He moans in pure ecstasy as his thighs quiver under his bucking hips as white, hot spurts of cum shoot up against his and Josh's chests. He brings his head back up to lazily peck against Josh's bruising lips. Josh pulls out and watches his cum pour out of his used hole onto the dirtied bedsheets. 

Josh flops next to him trying to catch his breath. Tyler wipes the sweat off of his face and looks at Josh "Next time you have a problem, Please tell me. I'll take care you baby." Josh smiles at the name again. "Okay...We-uh We should clean up." Tyler nods and slides to the edge of the bed only fall off. Josh rushes to his aid and looks at his friend laughing on the ground" What's so funny?" Tyler wipes his eyes and looks up at Josh "Ya know as cliché as it is...I-I really can't feel my legs jish." Josh giggles a little before leaning down and picking the boy up and bringing him to the shower for a possible round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I spent an hour writing stright up sin and you know what?
> 
>  
> 
> I'm proud of it.


End file.
